


Wedding Kiss

by MegaWallflower



Category: Naruto
Genre: Animation, Fanart, KakaGai Day, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25141705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaWallflower/pseuds/MegaWallflower
Summary: Animation for KakaGai Wedding Day 2020.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92
Collections: KakaGai Day 2020 Entries





	Wedding Kiss




End file.
